Silver Apples Of The Moon
by WinterHowling
Summary: Hiccup seems normal to those around him. What if he isn't? What if there is a secret about himself not even he yet knows? Who will be there to catch him with the fall of change? FrostCup/HiJack Jack Frost x Hiccup Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: None of the original characters or stories belong to me. Just the fanfiction. Thank you. )

**_Prologue_**

Hiccup shivered, sneezing as he rummaged through the baskets of that day's catch, wiping his nose with one arm, teeth chattering. "These days feel colder than usual for the season, right, bud?" He glanced to Toothless who's attention was riveted on the fish glistening in the late afternoon light, pink tongue lolling out happily with a promised meal. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Carefully storing most of it away safely, he kept one off to the side for his friend. Suddenly, a deep growl penetrated the boy's thoughts. Glancing back again with confusion, the dragon was no longer watching the fish, but staring at the sky, tail lashing slightly, metal clinking on the ice. Following his gaze, hiccup thought he saw a streak of blue in the sky, but it was gone faster than he could blink. He turned back to Toothless who was no longer growling, but still fixed at the clouds.

"What is it bud?" He ran his fingers against the warm scales of the night fury's head, who in turn, nuzzled his hand affectionately. "You're acting odd... Maybe I should let Gobber have a look at you." Toothless looked quite unimpressed with this idea, sitting back on his haunches. Laughing, he shook his head. "Alright, alright. No checkups. Now, lets get this inside so we can all have supper. I'm starved"  
Yet he still felt worried, even as they made their way into the house.

Dreams came that night. Strange dreams of blue eyes, piercing as the moon, and a hand as cold as ice brushing the hair from his face. Comforting and unsettling all at once. As it began to fade, a laugh full of joy carried on the wind outside and it to, faded as hiccup woke abruptly, jolting upright in bed. Eyes wide, he scanned the room for reassurance, trembling fingers gripping the wool blankets tightly as his heart beat a rapid tempo within his heaving chest. He could still feel those icy fingers against his cheek

(Hey there, thank you for reading. More shall be coming hopefully soon. Finally just started writing this story I've had tonight. Hope you liked it. Well... What there is of it. If there are any spelling errors, feel free to let me know. Probably shouldn't have wrote this at 3 in the morning, but hey, inspiration waits for no one. Thanks again! -Venom)


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting And The Missing

( Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or stories. Only this fanfiction. Thank you. )

Chapter 1 The Meeting And The Missing

"Hiccup! Common! " Hiccup grumbled as he worked to fix the saddle strapped to his dragon, The rest of the gang waiting with their own dragons. "Not helping Astrid. Just one more moment... There!" He stood up, brushing off his pants, before hopping up into the saddle, slipping both feet into place, the dragon's tail snapping open.

The rest looking relieved followed his example and one by one, dove out of the arena, taking to the sky. Hiccup looked down at Toothless. "You ready bud?" In answer, the dragon shot off and up. Leaving the boy scrambling to catch a hold of the saddle, laughing breathlessly as the fury's great wings beat in rhythm to his own pounding heart , taking them higher and higher before finally leveling out.

Shaking his head with a snort, he patted the shimmering head. "Show off." Toothless made a deep chortling noise in the back of his throat, laughing at the boy's rumpled appearance from the sudden takeoff. The others soon caught up, bickering amongst themselves, causing Hiccup to smile. Just another beautiful day on berk.

"So what's the plan again?" Hiccup rolled his eyes at Snotlout who was currently examining his dirty nails. "We are scouting for any signs of Dagur. Do you ever listen?" Snotlout laughed. "Why should I listen to you? I'm just here to kill stuff!" The twins made loud agreements before returning to their own bickering, shoving and punching.

"The twins will take the south. Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take the west. Astrid, you scout east, and I'll head west. We meet back at berk at sunset. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do. " The twins gave a bland look. "What signal?" Hiccup slapped his palm to his forehead. "Never mind...See you guys back at Berk. Let's go bud. "

Toothless angled and glided away from the others, taking the rout they new best, gliding over the endless ocean beneath. Both kept watch for any signs of Dagur or his men, but Hiccup let himself relax a bit, enjoying the peace and the sense of freedom that came with flying.

Hiccup looked up at the clear sky and breathed in deeply, then looking back down, he let it all out in a sharp gasp. A monstrous nightmare was attacking a small form on one of the many islands home to many wild dragons. "Toothless, we need to get closer. Someone may be in trouble!" Yet his dragon seemed reluctant, yet did so nonetheless.

As they drew closer, sparks of blue shot out from the figure, who, on closer inspection, was a boy! "What in Thor's name..." The Nightmare darted forward and shot a large blast of fire at the figure. A cry of pain and the boy was down, his staff knocked from his grasp. "Toothless!"

Jack Frost clutched his arm, his sleeve burned away, the skin blackened, cracking open. He stumbled up quickly and backed up, panting as the dragon, who was currently on fire, prowled closer. The gold eyes observing him with a cat like gaze. Watching him like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill. He tried to locate his staff out of the corner of his eye, body tensed and ready to run or fight. He had seen these creatures only a few times, when he brought winter. Yet today was not his day, and he had been caught of guard.

Suddenly a piercing shriek filled the air and a blast of purple fire hit the dragon, knocking him into the cliff side. His head shot up to see a black shape dive from the sky, making the same piercing shriek before another blast hit the earth, forcing the other dragon back. A sleek black dragon landed and a boy jumped off it's back. "Hey, hey... Shhh... It's okay. " The boy stayed a safe distance, circling the large dragon slowly, his hands held up in a submissive gesture to show he meant no harm.

Jack watched awestruck as the boy continued to talk softly and coo to the creature. 'Is this kid out of his mind?' The boy held out something and the dragon practically melted like a kitten, coming up and nuzzling his hand, purring loudly. He rubbed it's large head. "That's a girl. It's alright. " He pulled out a fish from a small satchel strapped to his hip and let the Nightmare snatch it up and swallow it whole.

When the dragon was calm and content, Hiccup let it wander off, knowing it was a mother simply protecting it's territory. Turning he quickly went to the other boy. "Are you alright? We need to get out of here, this place is full of wild dragons. " Jack was met with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and then it dawned on him. "Wait... You can see me?" The other looked puzzled. "Of course I can see you. And what in Thor's name are you doing here? Barefoot no less. " Jack's jaw dropped, and then he let out a breathless laugh. "You can see me! "

Hiccup was truly confused now. Yet also fascinated. He had never seen anyone like this before. He wore strange clothes. He was so pale, he looked like ice. His hair, was white, and his eyes... His eyes were so blue they shone like the moon. The moon? Where did that come from? He felt like he knew this boy. "Well... Yes.. I can. I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless. " He gestured to the night fury who looked the new kid up and down warily. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. "

Hiccup thought it was a strange name, then his eyes widened as he saw the boy's burnt arm. Frost bloomed crackling dryly as it swirled around the injured limb, the skin slowly healing before his eyes. He looked back up at the boy in shock. "Jokul Frosti..." He breathed the name in awe. "Okay. That's it. I'm dreaming. " He pinched himself, yet didn't wake as he thought he would. Jack stepped closer, leaning on his staff. "How come you can see me?"

Hiccup puzzled over the question. "Well... I'm not sure... Maybe because I already believe in a lot of magical things? I mean.. I do ride a dragon... That has to count for something. This is amazing! I thought you were only a story! " Jack laughed and saluted teasingly, causing the other boy to smile. A loud shriek from somewhere in the woods interrupted and Toothless budded his head against the young viking's arm. "Right. Sorry bud. Anyway. You should leave this island. It's not safe here this time of year. " He hopped up into the saddle, sliding his metal foot into place.

Jack watched as the dragon shuffled and unfurled his great black wings. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He grinned and leaped up into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. "It was nice to meet you Hiccup. Maybe I'll see you around. " He winked and shot off into the air. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat when the boy flew off, feeling only complete awe and a strange anticipation to meet Jack Frost in the future.

When the winter spirit was completely out of sight, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and nudged Toothless. "Let's go." The dragon huffed as if to say, "Finally!" And off they went. They finished their scouting before heading back to Berk, the large cliffs like teeth bared at the sky, smoke rising from the rooftops.

They had arrived later than intended, yet when they landed in center of the village, everything was in chaos. People searching frantically for something, or someone. Hiccup jumped down and looked around in confusion, until he saw his father. "Dad! What's going on? Stoic strode forward and grasped his son's shoulders, then tugged him into a hug. "Thank Odin you're alright. " He pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Four children have gone missing..."

( Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I love cliffhangers. I know this seems a little rushed. Sorry about that... And it's short, but I work 7 days a week, and oh would you look at that. IT'S 5 FREAKIN 20 IN THE MORNING. Wow. Okay. Bed. Thank you for reading! If you spot any spelling errors, please feel free to let me know! -Venom )


End file.
